


Every Prodigal Knows

by enigmaticblue



Series: Sun 'Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every year that passed, Dean’s family just got more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Prodigal Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasina75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasina75/gifts).



> Written for Christmas 2014. Title from the Over the Rhine song, “First Snowfall.”

“Then you’ll give your blessing?” Ben asks, his hopeful expression causing Dean’s heart to pound painfully.

 

Ben was eighteen now, and Mary only a few months away from that milestone, and Dean knew that to deny his son that blessing would hurt him terribly. “You know I want nothing more than for you to be happy,” Dean replied. “You will always have my blessing. I just ask that you wait until Mary is eighteen until you get married.”

 

Ben beamed at him. “Then I can ask her over Christmas?”

 

Dean hesitated. “You may want to check with Maryanne first.”

 

He frowned. “Why?”

 

“Because she’s seen this coming from a long way off, and I think she might have something that will help you with that,” Dean replied. “We can go see her today. I have to check with Ernest about a ham anyway.”

 

Ben pestered Dean for details all the way into town, but Dean kept his mouth shut, knowing it would drive Ben crazy.

 

“Should we get groceries first?” Dean suggested in his most innocent voice.

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Dad!”

 

Dean laughed. “Maryanne’s first, then.”

 

He’d needed his cane today, which chapped his ass, but Cas’ look that morning had promised dire retribution if Dean didn’t drop his pride, and there was snow in the air, which made it a necessity.

 

Dean limped up the three steps to the entrance of Maryanne’s shop and heard the bell ring overhead as he entered—a familiar sound by now.

 

“Be right with you!” Maryanne called from the back.

 

“Don’t rush on my account!” Dean hollered back.

 

Ben made a strangled sound next to Dean, and he grinned. He still had the power to torture his kids, even when they were very nearly grown.

 

“Dean Winchester!” Maryanne said as she came out. “Get over here. It’s been too long.”

 

“It has been,” he agreed, even though it had only been a week. Maryanne generally wasn’t happy unless she saw them at least every few days. “Ben here asked for my blessing to pop the question.”

 

Maryanne beamed at Ben, putting her hands on either side of his face and kissing him on the forehead. “Congratulations! I know you’ll both be very happy together. Come on upstairs. I have something that might help you.”

 

She led the way, Ben following behind Dean as he made his slow way up the stairs, and Dean knew Ben was bringing up the rear just in case Dean fell.

 

That was his kid, always looking out for the people he loved. Dean couldn’t be more proud.

 

They reached Maryanne’s cluttered apartment, and Dean perched on the edge of Maryanne’s ancient, threadbare couch with its ugly flower pattern.

 

Ben remained standing, shifting from foot to foot, apparently too nervous to sit down.

 

“Sit,” Maryanne ordered him. “You’re going to make _me_ nervous.”

 

Ben sat next to Dean, his hands clamped between his knees. “Okay.”

 

She went to a safe hidden in the hutch, one that Dean hadn’t known about, even though he’d known Maryanne for years now. “I always meant to show you where this was, Dean,” she said. “Just in case. I’ll give you the combination.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Dean protested.

 

“Hush,” she ordered. “You’re as much my son as if I had birthed you myself. And your children are like my grandchildren. And as Ben is the oldest, and Mary is the next oldest, it’s only right that he have this.”

 

Maryanne held out a small, green box with faded gold embossing on the lid. “This was my mother’s ring. It might be a little old fashioned, but I think your Mary will like it anyway.”

 

Ben opened the box, and grinned helplessly. “It’s perfect, Miss Maryanne.”

 

And it was, Dean had to admit. There was a small diamond set between two sapphires in a gold band, and the setting was vaguely reminiscent of a flower and leaves. It was delicate and suited Mary perfectly.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Dean agreed, nudging Ben.

 

“Thank you,” Ben said obediently. “Miss Maryanne, I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“Nonsense,” she replied. “And I’ll get started on Mary’s dress just as soon as she accepts your proposal.”

 

Dean was a little relieved. He wasn’t opposed to Ben and Mary getting married, but weddings could be expensive, and they didn’t have a lot of spare cash, especially with Christmas coming up.

 

“Thanks, Maryanne,” Dean said.

 

She waved him off. “Don’t mention it. Now, I have things to do, and I’m sure you do, too. Off with you.”

 

Dean shared a grin with Ben. “See you soon, Maryanne,” Dean said.

 

Jace was working the counter when they arrived at the general store, and Dean could see that the rumors were true. Jace was clearly pregnant, and if Dean had to guess, she was about five months along.

 

She blushed when she saw them. “Hi, Mr. Winchester, Ben.”

 

“How are you feeling, Jace?” Dean asked.

 

Her smile was a little shaky. “Okay, thanks.”

 

“If you need anything, you know where to find me,” Dean replied.

 

Jace’s smile turned a little more solid. “I think that’s my line.”

 

“We know our way around,” Ben said. “But thanks.”

 

They got their supplies for the week and then headed out to Ernest’s place. He’d branched out into pig farming in the last few years, and Dean had traded regular maintenance on Ernest’s vehicles for ham and bacon.

 

Ernest greeted them with a smile and a handshake. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Dean replied. “I hope you got that ham for me.”

 

“Biggest one I’ve got,” Ernest said cheerfully. “You’ve got more mouths to feed this year.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Seems like that’s true every year.”

 

“Nothin’ like a full house,” Ernest said. “My wife says three kids are enough, but I wouldn’t mind having another baby.”

 

Dean laughed. “I think I might be a little too old for babies these days.”

 

Ernest gave Ben a knowing look. “At least until you become a grandpa, huh?”

 

Ben actually blushed at that. “Dad keeps saying he’s not ready for that.”

 

“You’re never ready,” Ernest replied. “Not until it actually happens.”

 

That was what Dean was afraid of, but he knew that life had a funny way of surprising you. Ben helped Ernest load up the meat, and then they were bouncing down the road toward home.

 

Ben cleared his throat. “Mary and I have talked, you know.”

 

“About?”

 

“About having kids,” Ben replied. “And I wanted you to know that we’re being careful. We both know what kind of responsibility it is, and you and Cas still need us. We’re not looking to start a family for a while.”

 

Dean reached out to ruffle his hair. “You’re a smart man, and I’m glad you’re thinking this through.”

 

Ben ducked away, although he looked pleased. “Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was going to ask to go with Cas this year so I could look for a ring for Mary,” he admitted. “But I still want to go.”

 

Dean felt a pang. “And why is that?”

 

“Because we both know that your leg isn’t up to a long drive,” Ben replied. “And I’m an adult now. You don’t have to get me Christmas presents.”

 

“You’re my son,” Dean said evenly, although he knew his voice was suspiciously hoarse. “But you’re right. My leg isn’t up to the drive. Sam and Cas could probably go.”

 

Ben shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I still want to. I have some money saved up, and I wanted to get something nice for Mary anyway.”

 

“A ring isn’t enough?” Dean teased.

 

Ben shook his head. “That’s different.”

 

“You’re a grown man now, Ben,” Dean replied. “It’s your right to go.”

 

And while Dean was so damn proud, he couldn’t help but feel that time was passing by more quickly than he’d like.

 

Ben shot him a quick grin. “You’re always going to be my dad, you know. That’s the important thing.”

 

And Dean smiled and pretended his eyes weren’t watering just a bit.

 

~~~~~

 

That night, at dinner, Dean saw Cal and Casey exchange nervous glances, and he said, “Out with it, you two.”

 

The table fell silent, and Dean glanced at Cas, who shrugged. Apparently, the kids had been hatching a plan behind their backs.

 

“We wanted to know if we could invite Rich and Jace for Christmas,” Casey said when Cal didn’t say anything, just stared down at his nearly empty plate. “Not to stay or anything, but just for dinner.”

 

“They’re family,” Cas said gently, trying to catch Cal’s eye. “They’re welcome for dinner. I can pass word on, or we can go into town and you can invite them yourselves.”

 

Casey looked at Cal, worry creasing her forehead, and she said, “Maybe we could just pass word along.”

 

Dean had watched Casey mature almost overnight. Even though she was younger, she’d taken it upon herself to look out for Cal, make sure he was okay, and even sat with him after a nightmare. She and Henry had formed a formidable team, flanking Cal most of the time, as though to shore him up.

 

Of all their kids, Mary and Cal were the most fragile, but Mary had come to lean on him and Cas, and she had Ben, too. Cal was like a half-wild creature, desperate for affection and afraid of it all at once.

 

Right now, Dean knew exactly what Casey was doing—protecting Cal from Rich’s rejection. It would be easier to deal with if it came through intermediaries, rather than given face-to-face.

 

He’d felt the same way about Sam, worrying about how he’d respond to any overture, pushing forward and pulling back all at once.

 

The difference was that Sam was a good man, and a good brother; Rich was a user and an asshole.

 

“We’ll make sure they get word,” Dean promised. “Or I will. Ben and Cas are headed to Denver in a couple of days.”

 

Cora bounced in her chair. “Does that mean we’re getting a Christmas tree soon?”

 

“I’ll need Cal and Henry’s help, but yes,” Dean replied.

 

Ryan looked hurt. “I can help!”

 

“I’ll need everybody’s help,” Dean said to placate all of his kids—other than Mary, who was giving Ben a look. Apparently, Ben hadn’t told her that he was planning on going on the annual Christmas shopping trip yet.

 

Ben looked incredibly sheepish, and Dean almost wished he could be a fly on the wall when Mary read—or signed—him the riot act.

 

Cas smirked at Dean, probably thinking the same thing, and said, “We’ll make sure Rich and Jace get the invitation. Cal, I know this is your first Christmas here, but you’re family. If you have any questions about how things work, just ask.”

 

Cal glanced up. “I don’t have any money to buy presents.”

 

“No one expects that, Cal,” Dean said gently. “We keep things pretty simple around here.”

 

Cal looked stricken, but he didn’t say anything else.

 

Cas raised his eyebrows, and Dean nodded. He’d talk to Cal soon to reassure him. He suspected that Cal didn’t understand getting something for nothing.

 

The kids bedded down for the night, and Dean stretched out on his bed, waiting for Cas to join him. “How’s the leg?” Cas asked when he joined Dean.

 

“About the same,” Dean admitted, knowing that Cas would understand.

 

Cas sat up and began rubbing the knots out of the muscle in Dean’s thigh, then moved to his calf. “Is that why you agreed to let Ben sub in for you?”

 

“He wanted to buy something nice for Mary,” Dean replied quietly. “No idea what that might be, since Maryanne gave him a ring.”

 

“Roll over,” Cas ordered.

 

Dean let Cas’ hands turn him into a limp puddle. “Thanks.”

 

“Any time,” Cas murmured. “Always. You know that.”

 

“You okay with Ben going this year?” Dean asked.

 

Cas ran a hand down Dean’s back. “Of course. Ben is right. Your leg isn’t up to the long drive right now.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and gave voice to the fear he’d been feeling lately. “Cas, it’s getting worse. There might come a day when I can’t walk anymore.”

 

Cas was silent for a long moment. “There might,” he admitted. “But Dean, it’s a miracle that you were able to walk at all, or even that you survived, after what happened. We have had many good years together, and we’ll have many more. And if that means your children end up waiting on you hand and foot, what else are children for?”

 

Dean huffed a laugh, and felt himself relax. “Thanks.”

 

Cas pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “Sleep. And be sure to let Mary and the others do the heavy lifting while I’m gone.”

 

“I’ll try,” Dean said, which was as much as he could promise.

 

~~~~~

 

It was a little odd to be home without Cas or Ben around. He knew how much they both did around the house, as far as cooking and chores and other things, but Dean had never been without both his partner and his son.

 

But Mary was the one to get breakfast on the table that morning, sending Ben off with a kiss, and Cas off with a hug. “I’ve got the meals covered,” she signed. “Don’t worry about it, Dad.”

 

Dean loved it when she called him dad. “Thank you, Mary.”

 

“What can we do?” Henry asked.

 

Dean smiled. “Your chores, but we’ll go looking for a tree this afternoon, and I’ll need your help getting it back here.”

 

“A tree!” Cora and Ryan shout in unison. “Awesome!”

 

“Chores, please,” Dean said. “And Cal, I’d like to talk to you alone.”

 

Cal flushed and kept his seat. Casey patted him on the shoulder as they left the kitchen.

 

“You’re not in trouble,” Dean said gently as soon as they were alone. “I wanted to talk to you about Christmas.”

 

Cal stared down at the table. “You don’t have to get me anything. I know you didn’t expect me to be here, and I don’t want to be a burden.”

 

“Cal, look at me,” Dean says. He waits, and when Cal won’t meet his eyes, Dean repeated, “Look at me, son.”

 

Cal glanced up, startled.

 

Casey had been like that, too, Dean remembered, but her wariness had come out as anger, and she’d settled in by Christmas, at least for the most part.

 

“Do you remember what I told you when I said you could stay?” Dean asked gently.

 

Cal swallowed audibly. “You said you’d treat me like family, and that I had to abide by the same rules as everybody else.”

 

“And you have,” Dean pointed out. “Julia said you’ve been doing really well in school and working hard. You do your chores without asking, and you even help out the other kids. I know it’s going to take time for you to feel like you belong here, Cal. It took Casey some time, too. But you’re ours now, and you’ll be treated like one of ours.”

 

Cal looked away. “But I can’t repay you. You and Cas have been so good to me, and so good to Casey. You looked after her and kept her safe, and I—I can’t thank you enough for that, or for giving me a—a safe place. But there’s nothing I can give you in return.”

 

Dean reached out cautiously, putting a gentle hand on Cal’s shoulder. “You know I’ve got a bad leg, right?” Cal nodded, and Dean said, “It’s just going to get worse as time goes on. I’m hoping that my kids will help out, even when I’m crippled.”

 

Cal straightened. “Of course.”

 

“And if you really want to repay us, someday, when you’re grown and out on your own, you’ll pay it forward, and help make the world a little better,” Dean said. “Whether you stay here, or leave town, I know you’ve got that potential, Cal.”

 

Cal nodded. “Thanks,” he said, sounding a little choked up.

 

“Go on now,” Dean said. “You still have chores to do, and we have a tree to find.”

 

Cal offered a brief smile and then left through the backdoor, silent as a ghost, but Dean felt a faint hope. He’d been bent, but not broken, scarred, but not destroyed. Cal might be fragile, but Dean could also see a sensitivity in him.

 

He was a good kid, and Dean was glad they could give him a safe place to land for a while.

 

Dean puttered around the house that morning, and then helped Mary put together sandwiches for lunch. Not for the first time, Dean considered getting a milk cow or two, and he made a mental note. They had enough mouths to feed now that making having a ready source of milk and butter would be good.

 

Henry would probably be on board. He’d have a menagerie if Dean and Cas hadn’t limited him to Scout and the feral cats that had taken up residence in the rafters of the barn.

 

Dean brought his cane, and Henry carried the saw as they headed out, all of them in coats and hats and gloves, mostly made by Maryanne and Mary, who both had a knack for such things. Mary put an arm around Dean’s waist, offering him a bit of support surreptitiously, and Henry started up a raucous chorus of “Deck the Halls.”

 

Even Cal seemed to get into it, adding his own hesitant voice when Casey tugged on his arm, and Dean realized that he had an excellent singing voice—clear and strong. Casey started singing “Silent Night” after the last chorus of “fa la la la,” and Cal joined her in harmony while the rest of the kids stayed silent.

 

Dean didn’t think he’d ever really heard Casey sing, but she had a strong, somewhat low voice, and Cal’s tenor was a perfect counterpoint.

 

“I had no idea you could do that,” Henry breathed once they’d finished.

 

Casey grinned smugly. “Our mom taught us when we were…” She faltered, looking to Cal.

 

Cal enclosed her hand in his. “Our mom could sing anything, and she taught us when we were still babies. Dad and Rich never really thought much of it, but the three of us were good.”

 

“You’re still good,” Dean said sincerely. “Feel free to lead the carol singing on Christmas.”

 

Casey blushed and glanced up at Cal. “I’d kind of forgotten until I heard you singing again.”

 

“Not much reason to sing until recently,” Cal murmured, but he had a smile on his face.

 

“Can you teach me?” Cora begged. “Please?”

 

Cal hoisted her up on his back, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “Sure. ‘Silent Night’ is really easy to harmonize. Henry and Ryan, you listen to me, and Cora, you listen to Casey.”

 

There were more than a few off-key notes, but no one seemed to mind, and Dean grinned as his kids’ youthful voices filled the chilly air. Cal gained confidence as he taught, and he and Casey made a good pair, humming along, teaching the others.

 

Ryan seemed to lose interest after a while, dropping back to walk next to Dean and Mary, but Henry and Cora kept it up until they were doing a passable harmony to “Silent Night.”

 

And then Ryan shouted, “That one!” and ran up to a tree.

 

“Good eye,” Dean admitted. At six and a half feet, the tree was on the tall side, but it would still fit. The branches were full and evenly spaced, and Dean couldn’t have picked a better one if he’d tried. “Henry, you and Cal can do the honors.”

 

Henry started sawing, his forehead creased with concentration, and he was halfway through the trunk before he said, “Cal, I think you’d better finish up. My arm is tired.”

 

Cal went to work with a will, and Henry gave Dean a conspiratorial grin. Dean was grateful once again for Henry’s ability to set everyone at ease.

 

“There she goes!” Cal called as the tree toppled, and then the older kids got to work trussing it up. Cal hoisted the trunk up on his shoulder, Henry and Casey took their positions in the middle of the tree, and not to be outdone, Ryan and Cora supported the end.

 

“We’ll stop to rest if we need to,” Dean said. “Don’t overdo it.”

 

“We’ve got it, Papa Dean,” Casey said with assurance. “We’re strong.”

 

And they were, because they got the tree back to the house and set up in its stand. “We’ll wait to decorate until Ben and Cas are back,” Dean said as they all stood admiring the tree. “But for right now, let’s get dinner.”

 

Mary made chili and corn bread that night, directing Cal with a few rudimentary signs and finger pointing. Cal was picking up sign language quickly, though, and while Dean sat at the kitchen table with an icepack over his knee, he didn’t have to do much translating.

 

At once point, Mary signed something to him, close to her body so Dean couldn’t see, the equivalent of a whisper, and Cal blushed, signing, “Thank you,” in response.

 

They were cleaning their bowls when the knock on the door came, and Dean frowned. “Henry, come with me. The rest of you, stay here.”

 

Henry went to the rifle in the front closet without being directed, loading a couple of shells and holding the gun in a firm, competent grip.

 

“Who’s there?” Dean called through the door.

 

There was only silence for a long moment, and Dean’s trepidation grew. He glanced at Henry, who nodded, and brought the rifle up against his shoulder. Whoever was at the door wouldn’t be able to see Henry, but he would be able to see them.

 

When Dean swung the door open, he saw Jace, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her bare hands nearly blue from the cold, her coat not quite big enough to close around her pregnant belly.

 

“Come in,” Dean said immediately. “Henry, see if there’s any chili left and put on the kettle for tea. We’ll need warm blankets, too.”

 

“On it,” Henry said, unloading the rifle and stashing it in the closet before running off, leaving Dean to lead Jace inside.

 

She leaned against him heavily, and he could see fresh tears streaking her face. “I’m sorry to barge in like this,” she says. “I just didn’t know where else to go.”

 

Dean didn’t ask why she hadn’t contacted Maryanne, or someone else in town, or why she’d walked so far at night, in the cold, and in her condition. She almost seemed to be in shock, and Dean led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

 

Cal ran into the room, skidding to a stop in front of her, going to his knees, holding her cold hands in his. “Hey, Jace,” he said, as though talking to a skittish colt, and Dean remembered that they had been on the road together for months.

 

Not for the first time, he wondered what they had been to each other, or what they’d done for each other. Rich was careless with people, but they weren’t, and Dean suddenly knew exactly why Jace had come here.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, still crying. “I know I shouldn’t be here, but—”

 

“You were always welcome here,” Cal said, glancing up at Dean, who nodded. “It’s just that Rich was being his usual loveable self. You know.”

 

“He’s gone,” Jace said with a choked-off sob. “He didn’t come back home a few days ago, and I thought—I thought he would, but Cal, he’s not here, and he knew. He _knew_.”

 

Henry had re-entered the room, but he looked stricken as Cal sat on the couch next to Jace, pulling her into a hug, shushing her gently.

 

“Henry, why don’t you start a fire for us?” Dean suggested. “Was there any soup left?”

 

Henry shook his head. “No, but Mary’s getting something together.”

 

“Good,” Dean replies. “Start the fire, Henry.”

 

Henry followed his orders, starting a fire with jerky motions. Dean sat on the other side of Jace and wondered just what the hell he was supposed to do with her.

 

He remembered Ernest’s words from a couple of days ago and figured that he’d been right. You were never ready for life-changing events, but they happened anyway.

 

“You’re going to stay here,” Dean said quietly once her sobbing had tapered off. “We’re going to make sure you’re okay, and then we can talk about what you want to do tomorrow after you’ve had something to eat and a full night’s sleep.”

 

Cal gave him a grateful look. “Jace, you’re okay,” he said quietly. “You’re safe now. You’re okay.”

 

“He left,” Jace protested, her voice muffled against Cal’s shoulder. “He _left_.”

 

“I know, but I’m here,” Cal promised. “And Casey’s here, and you’re family, okay? We take care of family.”

 

Jace sat up and looked Cal in the eye. “I’m sorry.”

 

Dean had no idea what she was apologizing for, but Cal flushed. “It’s okay. It’s done. It’s in the past.”

 

Mary entered the room with a plate and a mug. With a look, she shooed Dean away and sat down on the other side of Jace with a hot grilled cheese sandwich and a mug of tea. Once she’d delivered the food and drink she signed, “Drink. Eat. You’ll feel better,” which Dean translated.

 

“Thank you,” Jace said.

 

She was still shivering when Cora and Ryan arrived with a couple of blankets, and Mary tucked them around Jace with a maternal air.

 

Casey was watching from the doorway, clearly conflicted, and Cal was staring at the floor, and Dean said, “All right. It’s late, and everybody needs to get ready for bed. Casey and Ryan, is the kitchen clean?”

 

“Not yet,” Casey said guiltily.

 

“Get that done, then get ready,” Dean ordered. “Jace, you can bunk here on the couch, or—”

 

Mary signed quickly, “She can stay in the loft. She shouldn’t be alone.”

 

In spite of the language barrier, Dean suspected that Jace could probably do with a female presence, and Mary was her age. “All right, then. Mary and Jace will bunk together.”

 

He hadn’t given Cal any orders because he thought Jace might want him there. “Cal, you can take Mary’s room, and Mary and Jace will sleep on the other side of the loft.”

 

“That’s fine,” Cal said quickly, giving Jace an uncertain smile. “Do you want to get cleaned up? I can show you where the bathroom is.”

 

Jace nodded, and then met Dean’s eyes. “Thank you. I know after what Rich did and said, you—”

 

He cut her off. “Rich isn’t you, and we’re happy to help.”

 

Cal showed her upstairs, and Dean dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, wishing desperately for Cas or Sam, or some other adult who could help him handle this. Pregnant teenagers were not his forte.

 

Mary tugged his hand, and when he looked at her, signed, “Just like the Christmas story, only there was room at the inn.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I guess so. Thank you, sweetheart. You’ve been a tremendous help.”

 

Mary shrugged and made a sign that generally stood for, “Don’t thank me because I’m just doing my job.”

 

“We couldn’t do without you,” Dean said honestly. “You or Ben.”

 

Mary blushed. “Family,” she signed with a sharp gesture. “Always. I’m going to find something for her to wear.”

 

Cal came to join Dean a few minutes later. He was silent, and Dean said, “Say whatever you’re thinking.”

 

Cal let out a breath. “Fuck. That’s what I’m thinking.”

 

Dean laughed at that, and Cal gave him an uncertain smile. “You two are close, I take it.”

 

“We were,” Cal admitted. “When we were on the road, Rich took care of himself first, Jace next, and me last.”

 

It was the most honest assessment that Dean had ever heard from him. “And Jace tried to look out for you, too.”

 

Cal nodded. “When she could. Rich took up a lot of her attention, but sometimes, on bad nights, she’d sit up with me.” He paused, took a deep breath, and then admitted, “And when bad stuff happened, she took care of me.”

 

“Sounds like she was more of a sister to you than Rich was a brother,” Dean said.

 

“She was, but—I knew he’d leave her. I didn’t want to admit it, but I knew.” Cal sighed. “If he’d sell me, what would he do with his girlfriend, right?”

 

That was the first time that Cal had put what had happened to him so baldly, and Dean put an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll make sure she’s taken care of,” he promised. “Her and the baby.”

 

“I wish I were older,” Cal said fiercely. “That’s my—that’s my niece or nephew, you know? I wish I were old enough to do something about it.”

 

Dean gave him a little shake. “That’s what we’re here for. We’ll figure something out.”

 

And it felt like a victory when Cal leaned into him a little bit. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re a good man,” Dean replied. “Don’t let anybody tell you different.”

 

Cal gave him a startled, grateful smile. “Thanks.”

 

“I’ll go into town tomorrow and talk to Pastor Joe and maybe Maryanne, and we’ll figure out what we’re going to do,” Dean said. “If Jace wants to stay here in Cypress Grove, we’ll make sure she has the support she needs. If not, we’ll work that out, too.”

 

Cal was quiet for a moment, and then said, “Jace’s parents weren’t bad, you know? We went over there for dinner a couple of times before things got strained, and they really loved her.” He sounded a little amazed by that. “They just didn’t like Rich.”

 

“No offense, but it sounds like they’re smart people,” Dean replied with some humor.

 

Cal barked out something that might almost be called a laugh. “Yeah. They knew trouble when they saw it.”

 

Dean wanted to reassure him, to offer hope that Rich might come back, because Sam had, but Rich wasn’t Sam. All he could offer was the assurance that Cal wasn’t his brother, and was a better man than Rich probably ever would be. “Bet they liked you.”

 

Cal’s smile was wistful. “Yeah, they did, actually.”

 

Mary and Jace came downstairs, Jace wearing a pair of flannel pants that probably belonged to Ben, and one of Dean’s t-shirts. Her pregnancy was even more obvious, and Dean thought that Mary’s comparison wasn’t far off, even if Dean wasn’t running an inn, and Jace wasn’t a virgin.

 

Jace looked more composed now. “Thank you again, Mr. Winchester. I know I shouldn’t have come like this, but—”

 

“You wanted to be close to family,” Dean inserted easily. “Completely understandable. You sleep well, and we’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Cal shot Dean a grateful look as he followed the girls out the door, and Dean leaned back heavily on the couch. Jace might be the one who had to make the decision, but Dean honestly had no idea what he’d do if she decided to stay in town.

 

Casey sat down next to him. “Is she going to be okay?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dean said honestly, because he tried not to lie to his kids. “She’s going to have a tough road ahead of her.”

 

“I don’t want Cal to leave,” Casey admitted in a rush. “I want him to stay.”

 

Dean pulled her close. “I don’t think there’s any danger of Cal leaving. Even if Jace decides to go back to her parents’ place, we’ll make sure you all keep in touch. Pastor Joe goes that way often enough, he can take letters or even people.”

 

“I didn’t even remember about Mom singing to us, or teaching us to sing,” Casey said. “I just—I tried to forget everything about her, because it hurt too much to remember.”

 

Dean blinked rapidly. “I did that, too, for a long time. You know, one of the things my mom used to tell me before she died?”

 

“What’s that?” Casey asked around a yawn.

 

“She would tell me that angels were looking out for me,” Dean said. “And she was right, you know?”

 

Casey slumped, a warm, trusting weight. “My mom said the same thing before she died. But if angels were watching out for us, how come Cal had such a bad time?”

 

Now Dean really wished Cas were here to answer that question. He was better at that sort of thing. “What do you think would have happened if your dad hadn’t brought you here?”

 

“I don’t know,” Casey admitted. “Probably nothing good.”

 

“And if he hadn’t brought you here, then Cal wouldn’t have come here,” Dean continued. “It sucks that bad things happened to him, and I wish they hadn’t, but maybe someday he’ll be able to use that to help someone else.”

 

Casey yawned again. “Did bad things happen to you, too, Papa Dean?”

 

“A lot of bad things, kiddo,” Dean murmured. “And I did a lot of bad things, too, but they led me here, and I wouldn’t give any of you up for the world.”

 

She smiled sleepily. “Love you.”

 

Casey didn’t say that often, so when she did, it was a gift. “Love you too. Go to bed. I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

And when she was gone, he took a few deep breaths, listening to the creaks of an old house and the wind outside, and for the first time in a long time, Dean prayed.

 

Not to any specific deity, or to Cas, but just a general plea to the universe at large: “Bring Cas home safely, take care of Jace, help me know what to do, and bring Cal healing.”

 

Dean thought Cas might be kind of proud of him.

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning, Dean came down to the kitchen to find Mary and Jace cooking. In spite of the language barrier, they seemed to understand one another as they grated potatoes and onions for hash browns, fried eggs, and cooked bacon. Ryan and Cora made toast and buttered it while Casey, Cal and Henry took care of the few outside chores.

 

Jace had slotted into their household easily, but that didn’t really make Dean feel any better. If it were just Jace, he might consider keeping her on, but in a few months, they’d have to deal with a baby, too, and Dean knew that would be too much.

 

As much as he would like to throw open the doors of his home, he had to draw a line at some point.

 

When breakfast was over, he sent the other kids off to read or study or play, and asked Jace to stay behind. “I have to ask what you want to do,” Dean asked. “Whatever it is, we’ll find a way to make it work.”

 

She fiddled with the zipper of the oversized hoodie Mary had found for her to wear. She was still in the same flannel bottoms, and it was a far cry from the dresses he’d seen her wearing in town. Dean had to wonder if she had any maternity clothes, and if maybe that had something to do with Rich running off finally.

 

Jace’s pregnancy was too obvious to be ignored now, and Rich wasn’t the type to take responsibility if he could run from it.

 

“I don’t know,” she finally whispered. “I thought—I didn’t think Rich would run.”

 

Dean sighed heavily. “I want to offer you a place here, but a baby is a big responsibility.”

 

Jace shook her head. “I don’t want to be a burden. I want—I want to talk to my parents, but…”

 

“Are you concerned about your safety?” Dean asked gently.

 

Jace hesitated. “A little.”

 

“Do you want to keep the baby?” Dean asked, keeping his voice pitched low and neutral.

 

Jace put a hand on her stomach. “Yes.”

 

“If going to stay with your parents isn’t an option, and we made sure you had child care and everything else, do you think you could still live on your own?” Dean asked. “We’d help as much as we could, and I’m sure Cal and Casey would as well. People around here pull together.”

 

Silent tears ran down her face. “Yes. I want—I want to keep the baby, but I don’t know if my parents will let me, and I’m not sure—”

 

“We will do everything in our power to make sure you’re okay,” Dean said. “Look, Christmas is coming up soon. I’ll talk to Pastor Joe, and ask him to intercede for you with your parents. We’ll insist that they come here so you’re on neutral ground. If things don’t work out, we’ll do what we can to make sure you’re able to take care of your baby.”

 

She began crying in earnest. “Is God punishing me?” she sobbed.

 

Dean felt entirely out of his depth. “Why would he be punishing you, sweetheart?” he asked, putting a cautious hand on her shoulder.

 

“Because of what happened to Cal!” she said. “I should have—I should have stopped it. He was just a kid, and they would have taken me instead.”

 

And Dean had drawn his own conclusions based on what Cal had said, but Jace’s words were like a punch to the gut.

 

The thing was, there had been a few times growing up when Dean’s dad had been gone longer than expected, and Dean had run short on money. Once, someone had offered him twenty bucks for a blowjob, and that would have kept them in Ramen for another week at least, but Dean had turned the man down.

 

And yeah, Dean had stolen to meet their needs on occasion, but he’d made damn sure that it never touched Sam, that Sam had never known the lengths to which Dean was willing to go to keep him fed and innocent.

 

If Rich had been doing his job, no one would have touched Cal or Jace, and he’d have offered up himself as a sacrifice.

 

Dean hoped he never saw Rich again, because he didn’t think he’d be able to resist beating the little shit to a bloody pulp.

 

“You never should have been in that position,” Dean said quietly. “And if Cal protected you, that just means he’s a good kid, with a good heart. He said you took care of him, too.”

 

Jace shook her head. “It wasn’t enough.”

 

“Sometimes all we can do is our best,” Dean said gently. “You made some choices, and they didn’t turn out the way you wanted, but that’s life, Jace. You take those lumps, and you learn from them, and then if you’re smart, you make better choices down the road.”

 

She hiccups. “I want to tell my parents, but I don’t know how they’d react, and I don’t want to give up the baby.”

 

“Okay,” Dean said. “That’s pretty clear. I’ll have Pastor Joe reach out to your folks. Maybe they can come here around the holidays. If things don’t go the way you want, we’ll figure something else out.”

 

Then, because he would have done the same for Mary, Dean pulled her into a hug and rocked her a bit, and made soothing noises.

 

He just really hoped that Cas would get home soon.

 

~~~~~

 

That afternoon, Dean made good on his promise and headed into town in the Impala, leaving the kids under Mary’s supervision.

 

He lucked out, since Pastor Joe was in town, but had the time to make a trip up north. After Dean explained the situation, he steepled his fingers in front of his face and hummed thoughtfully. “Well, ‘tis the season for forgiveness and grace, and I have met Jace’s parents. My own take on them is that they aren’t nearly the ogres she thinks they are.”

 

Pastor Joe’s hair was turning silver, and he’d been doing the rounds for a long time now. Dean trusted him. “Let me guess. They forbade Jace from seeing Rich, and the kids went missing not long afterwards.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Joe admitted. “I haven’t said anything to them—they’re Catholic, and there’s a priest who’s local. We’re quite collegial, so no need to worry about him preaching fire and brimstone.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Is there a fire and brimstone preacher around these parts?”

 

Joe laughed. “They tend to head for the bigger cities. Folks around here know they depend upon each other for help and support. Your neighbor’s final destination isn’t nearly so interesting when you’re hoping they’ll help you bring in your harvest or rebuild your house after a fire.”

 

If Dean were the philosophical sort, he might have something more to say about that. “I’d like for them to come here, if they can. Jace is scared, and she doesn’t need to be put under more stress, not in her condition.”

 

“I’ll level with them,” Joe said. “And if they’re not willing to make the trip, that might be a good indicator of whether they’re even willing to take her back.” Joe gave Dean a sharp look. “Please don’t think I’m judging, but I’m a little surprised she won’t be staying with you, since you’ve already take in Cal.”

 

Dean sighed. “I won’t lie to you: I feel guilty as hell, and if push comes to shove, and that’s the only option, we’ll make it work. But Ben is planning to ask Mary to marry him, and we want to give them a fresh start. A baby is a big responsibility, and we have a full house.”

 

“You’ve done more than enough,” Joe assured him. “You and Cas have taken so many kids into your care, and you’re providing shelter for Jace now in her hour of need. If it makes you feel any better, I believe that her parents will welcome her home with open arms and tears of rejoicing.”

 

Dean smiled. “Then I guess it’s a good thing Ernest gave me the biggest ham he had. Tell them they’re welcome for Christmas dinner. Maybe that will build some goodwill.”

 

“You’re a good man, Dean Winchester,” Joe said sincerely. “And I sincerely believe that you will be blessed.”

 

Dean levered himself up with his cane, and he smiled. “Pastor Joe, I’ve been blessed beyond what I ever thought I’d be. And if we have to take Jace on, we’ll figure something out.”

 

“I’ll do whatever I can to help,” Joe promised.

 

Pastor Joe was as good as his word, as he made regular deliveries of things others had gifted him that he insisted he couldn’t use. He seemed to have a sixth sense for when they were running low on something, although Dean was pretty sure Joe would give credit to God.

 

The Willys was parked out in front of the house when Dean pulled the Impala back into the barn, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He was grateful to have his partner, and brother, and son home safe.

 

Their presence lightened his burden considerably.

 

Cas came out to meet him. “Mary filled us in,” he said, pulling Dean in for a hug and whispering in his ear. “What’s the plan?”

 

“I talked to Joe,” Dean replied. “He’s met Jace’s parents and thought they were good people who had the good taste to hate Rich.”

 

Cas laughed. “Then he thinks she can go home?”

 

“God, I hope so,” Dean murmured. “She’s a good kid, and she needs help, but I think we might be stretched too thin here.”

 

“I’m glad you realized that,” Cas agreed quietly. “Perhaps if there is no other choice, or if some other child has nowhere to go, but if Jace’s family is willing to take her and her child, then they should be give the opportunity.”

 

Dean thought about how he would feel if it were one of his kids who had left home under his disapproval—for whatever reason—and then came wandering back and needed him. He knew that he’d probably move heaven and earth for them.

 

“There are things that every prodigal hopes to find at the end of the road,” Cas said quietly, as though reading Dean’s thoughts. “Our children would find that place, and Jace may find that acceptance as well.”

 

“I hope she does for her sake,” Dean replied. “I remember when Sam showed up…”

 

Every prodigal wanted their family to welcome them back with open arms. He hoped Jace got that chance. He thought it would go a long way to healing some of those wounds.

 

“I missed you,” Dean confessed.

 

Cas kissed him hard. “I missed you, too. In case you’re interested, Ben somehow managed to find a really nice stand mixer for Mary, which I am sure we will all enjoy, and Sam bought a ring for Julia.”

 

“Are we going to have two proposals over Christmas?” Dean asked with amusement.

 

Cas chuckled. “No. Julia has already accepted, and I imagine that Sam will want privacy.”

 

Dean thought for a moment. “Did anybody tell Ben that Mary might want privacy for this?”

 

“Sam made a strong suggestion,” Cas said. “But I suppose we’ll see.”

 

“And you got presents for everybody else?” Dean asked.

 

Cas nodded. “We got some very good deals, so we should have a merrier Christmas than usual, actually. The ham?”

 

“Bigger than I expected, which is good, since Jace’s parents might be joining us,” Dean replied. “Why is it that life just gets more complicated?”

 

Cas grinned. “Well, you have to admit that we’re rarely bored.”

 

“Right now, I’m thinking that maybe the door should be locked,” Dean suggested.

 

They’d invested in a padlock for the inside of the barn as well as the outside, and Cas said, “Hold that thought.”

 

Even a couple of days apart had whetted both their appetites, and they opted for the quick and dirty option of jerking each other off. There was no finesse, but it was good all the same, and Dean found a relatively clean rag to clean them up before they headed back into the house.

 

“Once more into the breach, I guess,” Dean sighed when it was over.

 

Cas kissed him again. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

 

And Dean had to admit that with Cas, he thought it might be possible.

 

Sam was waiting for them in the kitchen, showing off Julia’s new ring to the kids, although he immediately got to his feet when Dean entered. “Hey, man,” he said, hauling Dean into a hug. “Everything okay?”

 

“We’re good,” Dean replied. “Let’s see this ring you bought.”

 

It was a gold band with tiny diamonds set next to each other. Dean thought it suited Julia perfectly and said as much. “She’s going to love it.”

 

“I’ll probably give it to her before we come over, so maybe act surprised,” Sam said with a self-deprecating grin.

 

“Very surprised,” Dean agreed, pleased as hell that his brother is so happy, and that he’ll continue to be so close. “Congrats.”

 

Sam tucked the ring back into its box and put it in his pocket. He gave Dean a quick, one-armed hug. “See you in a couple of days.”

 

He gave his farewells to the rest of the kids, hugging Casey especially tightly, and then they ate dinner, which was as raucous as usual, although Jace and Cal were subdued.

 

Dean realized they were short a bed now that Ben was back. “Ben, Mary, you can bunk together tonight, but just to sleep. Remember what I’ve told you.”

 

They both rolled their eyes. “Yes, Dad,” Ben said for both of them.

 

“Jace, Cal, if you don’t mind sharing, you can take the other side of the loft,” Dean continued.

 

Cal glanced at Jace and shrugged. “I don’t mind,” she said softly.

 

“Then we’re all taken care of,” Dean replied. “Remember, we’re cleaning tomorrow since we’re having company, and I want the place spotless.”

 

Mostly, that was a means of keeping everybody busy for a while, so that they’d really enjoy their free time rather than whining about being bored. He and Cas had learned that lesson the hard way.

 

Christmas day would dawn soon enough, but all of the kids had chores on Christmas Eve so that they’d be grateful to have the free time.

 

That night, they gathered in the living room after dinner, and Cas said, “I thought we might read a story tonight.”

 

“Can we read _A Christmas Carol_?” Henry asked.

 

Dean smiled. “Would you like to start us off?”

 

Henry scrambled to find the thin, well-worn book, and he settled on the floor and began to read in a clear, strong voice.

 

Dean glanced around the room from his position in the rocking chair. Ben and Mary were cuddled together in one of the armchairs, Cas reclined in the other armchair, Jace, Cal, and Casey sat on the couch, Cora in Cal’s lap, and Ryan sprawled on the floor next to Henry and Scout.

 

Dean met Cas’ eyes, and Cas smiled at him, warm and bright, and Dean felt contentment settle over him like a blanket.

 

~~~~~

 

Christmas Eve passed in a blur of activity as the kids did their chores, and Cas and Mary enlisted Jace to help them cook.

 

Dean was tinkering with the Willys when he heard the sound of tires on gravel, and he looked up to see Pastor Joe’s old truck bouncing down the drive, followed by another car Dean didn’t recognize.

 

He wiped his hands on a rag and glanced at the shotgun leaning against the bumper, although he didn’t pick it up. Pastor Joe knew better than to bring trouble to Dean’s door.

 

The front door closed with a bang, and Cas same out to stand next to Dean. Dean heard Scout’s barks from around back as she picked up on the sound of the cars.

 

“Were we expecting anybody?” Cas asked mildly.

 

Dean shook his head. “No, but Pastor Joe said he was going to go up and have a word with Jace’s parents.”

 

Cas frowned. “Do you think they’re going to make trouble?”

 

“I doubt Joe would have brought them here if they were,” Dean said, but he kept the shotgun in reach.

 

Pastor Joe pulled up in the yard, and Dean realized that he had Maryanne with him. “Dean, glad you’re home.”

 

Dean nodded. “Sure. Just getting ready for Christmas.”

 

The other car stopped and a couple about Dean’s age got out. The man was stocky, with dark hair and a dark complexion, while the woman was a little taller and willowy, her brown hair liberally streaked with gray. Dean saw her resemblance to Jace right away.

 

“Dean, Cas, this is Manny and Rita, Jace’s parents,” Pastor Joe said. “When I told them what was going on, they wanted to come right away.”

 

“We’re sorry to burst in on you like this, but we haven’t heard from Jacinta in so long,” Rita said, lines of worry creasing her forehead and around her eyes and mouth. “We thought—we thought the worst.”

 

“Pastor Joe told us what you’ve done for her,” Manny said quietly. “I can’t thank you enough, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“It’s just Dean,” he replied. “Jace should be inside.”

 

It turned out that the kids had all spilled out of the house to see who their visitors were, and Jace pushed through the crowd, stopping just short of her parents. “Mom? Dad?”

 

“Oh, _querida_ ,” Rita said, rushing forward. In another moment, the three of them were locked together in an embrace, and Dean could hear Jace sobbing quietly.

 

His own eyes were a little misty, actually.

 

Manny was muttering in Spanish, and he kissed Jace’s forehead with a tenderness that made Dean’s heart ache.

 

The other kids were all silent behind them, and when Dean glanced back to check on them, he could tell that Cora and Ryan were the only ones who were mostly unaffected. Ben had an arm around Mary, and Henry, Cal, and Casey were all huddled together.

 

They had each other, but Dean suspected that all of them had wished for a scene such as this at one point or another.

 

“Why don’t you come inside?” Cas suggested. “It’s chilly out here, and I’ve got cider and hot chocolate.”

 

Manny managed a smile. “That would be great, thanks.”

 

They settled in the living room, and Mary brought in a tray with drinks, offering a shy smile before retreating. Pastor Joe and Maryanne kept up the small talk, and Manny asked about the other kids. Jace sat between her parents and clasped her mom’s hand tightly.

 

“I don’t know what your plans were, but you’re welcome to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow,” Dean said when the conversation tapered off.

 

Rita smiled. “That’s very kind of you, Dean, but I think we just want to get our daughter home.”

 

Manny cleared his throat. “I hope you don’t think us ungrateful for everything you’ve done for Jacinta, but—”

 

“I’d feel the same way if it were one of my kids,” Dean admitted. “There’s no place like home to spend Christmas.”

 

“We should get going if we’re going to make it back tonight,” Manny said.

 

Jace hesitated for the first time. “Can I say goodbye to everybody?”

 

“Of course,” Rita said immediately. “And I’m sure you can visit some time, too.”

 

Manny and Rita were talking while Jace went to find the other kids, and Dean caught Joe’s eye, and they went out to the front hall. “You’re sure about this?” Dean asked.

 

Joe nodded. “They’re good people. The daughter they thought was lost is coming home, and while they’re disappointed she’s pregnant, they’ll also give her the support she needs.”

 

“I trust your judgment,” Dean said. “And I’m glad she’s got parents who are willing to take her back.”

 

“Every child should know the joy of being welcomed with open arms,” Joe replied.

 

Jace came back out, her face tear-streaked but composed. “Thank you again, Dean and Cas. Really.”

 

“You’re welcome, really,” Dean replied.

 

Jace gave him a brief hug and did the same for Cas, and then they left with Pastor Joe and Maryanne, who both promised to return for Christmas day.

 

Dean glanced at Cas. “How much damage control do you think we’ll have to do?”

 

“I’m really only worried about Casey and Cal,” he replied.

 

“I’ll see if I can find them.” Ben, Mary, Ryan and Cora were in the kitchen, so Dean went outside. There was no sign of the other kids, and Dean checked the barn, and then headed up the stairs to the loft when he heard quiet voices.

 

He found Henry, Cal and Casey sitting together on Cal’s bed, Cal in the middle. Henry looked a little grim, and Casey was sober, and Cal’s eyes were red, but clear.

 

“How are you three doing?” Dean asked, sitting down on Ben’s bed, his knee creaking ominously.

 

Cal just shrugged, but Casey and Henry said in unison, “Fine.”

 

“It’s okay to be jealous,” Dean began.

 

Cal shook his head. “I’m not. Jace is lucky she has parents who want her back, but this place is good, too. I just—I’m going to miss her, and I don’t think her parents are going to want me to visit.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked. “Because of your brother?”

 

Cal nodded. “Rich made a mess of things, like he always does, and everybody else has to clean it up, not him.”

 

“Rich is missing out on being with the people who love him,” Dean said quietly. “And he’s going to miss out on being a father to his kid, and that’s not something I’d ever want to give up.”

 

Cal met Dean’s eyes and smiled. “Thanks, Papa Dean.”

 

Dean stood and ruffled Casey’s hair, since she was closest. “Don’t stay up here too long. Miss Maryanne brought your Christmas Eve gifts, and we’re getting close to dinnertime.”

 

~~~~~

 

The next day dawned bright and clear. As usual, Maryanne showed up early, while Cas and Mary were making breakfast.

 

Ryan and Cora had been awake for hours, and were clamoring to open presents. “You know, the more you ask, the longer it’s going to take everybody to eat,” Dean warned them.

 

Casey and Henry stumbled downstairs about the same time Cal and Ben came in from the barn, all four wearing matching pajama bottoms, since Casey had expressed a preference for pants, rather than a nightgown.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Maryanne said cheerfully. “How do the pants fit, Cal?”

 

Cal smiled shyly. “They’re really nice, Miss Maryanne. Thank you.”

 

She patted the seat next to her. “Come sit.”

 

Casey sat down next to Cal and leaned into him, and Cal wrapped an arm around her shoulders. All of the kids, other than Ryan and Cora, seemed content to wait to open gifts this year, probably enjoying the chance to indulge in sanctioned torture of their youngest siblings.

 

When they were done eating, Ryan and Cora made a mad dash for the living room, sitting on their knees in front of the tree. “Now can we open presents?” Ryan demanded.

 

“ _Now_ you can,” Dean agreed.

 

Cora got a brand new doll with several new outfits, which she squealed over. Ryan opened a bucket of Legos, which thrilled him. Henry got a set of classic novels, and Casey received a new knife. Mary received several new cookbooks, and a new stand mixer from Ben. Cal looked quietly thrilled when he opened a box of books on various historical events.

 

“There’s one more thing,” Ben said hesitantly, looking at Mary.

 

Mary signed, “You gave me a gift already.”

 

Ben reached into the couch cushions, where he’d apparently hidden the box. “Actually, I was kind of hoping you’d give me the gift of agreeing to marry me,” he said, getting on one knee.

 

Mary’s hands went to her mouth, her eyes wide. The room was so quiet Dean was pretty sure he could have heard a pin drop, and then Mary flung herself at Ben, nodding frantically against his neck, knocking him on his ass.

 

Maryanne was beaming, the rest of the kids all looked gleeful, and Cas looked very pleased.

 

Cas met Dean’s eyes and grinned, and Dean reached out for him, entwining their fingers.

 

After that, the kids changed into actual clothes and played with their new toys, Cas and Mary and Maryanne got to cooking, and then everyone else started arriving.

 

Sam and Julia brought candy for all the kids, and Dean spotted the ring on Julia’s hand. “Welcome to the family,” Dean said immediately, giving her a hug. “I can’t believe you willingly signed up to join this madhouse.”

 

“What? And miss all of this?” Julia asked with a laugh. “Aubrey’s thrilled that he has cousins now.”

 

There was a shrill, happy scream from the living room, and Dean shouted, “Take it outside!”

 

He hugged Sam and said, “Congratulations again.”

 

Julia had gone back to the kitchen, and Dean heard her squeal. Sam gave Dean an inquiring look. “Mary said yes,” Dean explained. “Weddings all around, I guess.”

 

Sam gave Dean a look. “How did things with Jace go?”

 

“Her parents welcomed her with open arms,” Dean replied with a bittersweet smile. “The prodigal went home.”

 

Sam smiled. “Happy endings, huh? How are Cal and Casey taking it?”

 

“I think fairly well,” Dean replied. “Cal called me Papa Dean.”

 

Sam smiled. “You’ve got yourself a beautiful family, Dean.”

 

Dean grinned back. “So do you.”

 

And Dean thought that this Christmas might be the best one yet.


End file.
